


It's You

by Noahswriting



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut, and there's a whole backstory to it, but for now this is a oneshot i guess??, but really it's, changki, changkyun is demisexual, that i might write??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noahswriting/pseuds/Noahswriting
Summary: Kihyun smiles fondly when Changkyun lets out a short giggle, the sound so different from his usual low tone – which Kihyun loves – but then he’s pulling him over his body and Kihyun pushes himself up on his hands to look down at him because – this is new. Changkyun looks all kind of bashful, pink cheeks and shy smile as he holds onto his biceps, legs parting to cage his hips and hooking his feet over his ankles – Kihyun might just feel his heart tug a little at the image before he’s leaning in again to kiss his boyfriend slowly.





	It's You

**Author's Note:**

> >  
>> 
>>   
> **Hellos! so apparently i've been feeling quite productive these days and idk how long it will last so i'm definitely trying to put out as much as i can right now! I hope you guys enjoy!! I also have a twitter that i want to actually start using properly if yall wanna follow me @softjoohoney uwu**  
>   
> 

***

At first when Changkyun pulls him in his roommate-free room with that slightly bashful grin, Kihyun thinks it’s going to be one of their newly familiar makeout sessions. They’ve been dating for a few months and Changkyun has been clear that he doesn’t want to have sex until he creates a solid emotional connection first – which Kihyun is completely fine if he ends up never wanting to because he’s more than a little head over heels for the guy and he can live without that – but his boyfriend always makes these pleased little noises at the back of his throat when they get really into things, his fingers always pulling just right in his hair and his mouth always so _so_ good and assured that sometimes Kihyun has to chastise himself for almost forgetting about it.

“Hey Kyun.” He grins, pecking Changkyun’s lips when the younger leans up with puckered lips, slipping his arms around his waist and hugging his middle.

“Sorry, I would have told you to come over sooner but I fell asleep.” Changkyun apologizes and Kihyun chuckles because he already guessed as much with how messy his hair is, how his eyes are a bit sleepy or how his hoodie – which he’s pretty sure is his – is all rumpled.

“It’s okay, I was finishing up a project anyways.” He replies, bringing a hand up to Changkyun’s jaw to rub at the sleep lines on his cheek.

“Overachiever.” Changkyun mutters lovingly, shy dimples appearing on his cheeks and Kihyun has to hold himself back from completely melting.

“For all you know it could be a project due on Monday that I procrastinated on.” He shoots back but Changkyun raises a brow at him.

“You can’t do procrastination, you get all panicky.” Changkyun replies knowingly and Kihyun pinches his nose playfully.

“Did you ask me over so you can make fun of me because I can leave?” He replies, forcing a pout – he wouldn’t leave – but it still makes Changkyun hug him tighter.

“Okay, okay I’m sorry.” He says quickly, batting long lashes at him, amusement obvious on his face and Kihyun resists the urge to smile at how precious his boyfriend is.

“I’ll only accept apologies in form of kisses.” He says seriously and Changkyun perks up at that, eyes brightening and lips stretching into a wide smile.

Changkyun doesn’t say anything before he starts peppering his face with kisses and Kihyun holds back a laugh at the ticklish feeling.

“I’m sorry, you’re my most favorite nerd, I won’t make fun of you anymore.” He says cheekily, punctuating some of his words with more loud kisses and Kihyun snorts, walking them back until he can feel Changkyun’s bed at the back of his knees.

When Kihyun sits down, Changkyun wastes no time in climbing on his lap – which is another little thing that might make it a little difficult on him sometimes. Because while they’re almost the same height and size, Changkyun is…shapely. And Kihyun just loves to run his hands over his thighs and waist.

“I missed you today.” Changkyun sighs a little, playing with his hair and Kihyun is pretty damn sure his heart is melting at how cute he is and at how much he feels for the guy but then he tilts his head a little questioningly, rubbing at his waist, because by now Changkyun is usually all kisses and touches.

“Everything okay?” He asks, hands squeezing him a little and Changkyun nods with a short hum.

“Kiss me?” He asks back instead of giving him a proper answer and Kihyun figures that if he has something on his mind, he’ll tell him later if he wants to talk about – he’s learned that prodding only makes the younger retreats back in his shell more.

Moving in, Kihyun presses their lips together and it barely takes Changkyun a minute before he slips into his usual little habits. He hums and gasps quietly when his lower lip is sucked or nibbled on, his spine arches when his back is caressed and his fingers grip Kihyun’s hair a tad tighter when their tongues brush.

“Can we lie down?” Changkyun breathes heavily against his lips after a few minutes and Kihyun raises a brow because he usually gets into cuddly mood much later than that.

“Of course.” He grins mischievously before he throws Changkyun aside on the small twin mattress and joins him.

Kihyun smiles fondly when Changkyun lets out a short giggle, the sound so different from his usual low tone – which Kihyun loves – but then he’s pulling him over his body and Kihyun pushes himself up on his hands to look down at him because – this is new. Changkyun looks all kind of bashful, pink cheeks and shy smile as he holds onto his biceps, legs parting to cage his hips and hooking his feet over his ankles – Kihyun might just feel his heart tug a little at the image before he’s leaning in again to kiss his boyfriend slowly.

Changkyun immediately pulls Kihyun closer, his hands running over his back and then trailing up to hold onto his shoulders, the faint scratch of his nails catching past the wide collar of his shirt on his skin making him shiver. Kihyun moves his mouth to the younger’s jaw, down to kiss the little beauty mark at the base of his neck, letting his tongue feel the warmth of his skin before gently scraping his teeth against his pulse point. Changkyun’s breath hitches, his fingers moving to Kihyun’s hair and his legs wrapping higher around his thighs and Kihyun feels a burning in the pit of his stomach when he feels Changkyun becoming hard against his leg. Without giving it much – if any – thought, Kihyun shifts a little to align them and rolls his hips down against him.

The shaky moan breaking through Changkyun’s mouth makes Kihyun freeze, serving as a little reminder that they’ve never been this far and while his boyfriend looks completely willing, he wants to know where they stand.

“Wait...Baby.” He clears his throat when his voice comes out a little too hoarse, thick with building arousal as he pushes himself back up on his hands to look at Changkyun’s face.

Changkyun stares back at him with bleary eyes, his hair tousled on his pillow, his lips red and puffy, parted to let out short puffs of air and the flush on his skin going down to his neck – Kihyun falters for a moment, swallowing back his want because he looks so good like this.

“What are you –”

“I want to go further.” Changkyun cuts him off in an exhale and Kihyun’s breath kind of leaves him when he moves his legs higher to squeeze at his waist as if to emphasize his point.

“Are you sure?” Kihyun still finds himself asking, holding his weight onto one hand so he can bring his other one to the younger’s face, thumb brushing over his cheekbone and Changkyun smiles a little at the gesture before he nods.

“Maybe not all the way, I don’t know yet ‘cause it might be overwhelming but I want to do something…more.” He explains in a rush and Kihyun kisses him again when he realizes Changkyun is probably more nervous than he lets on – it also dawns on him that Changkyun must really like him a lot too and it makes it heart soar for a bit.

“Whatever you want, Baby.” He agrees easily, using the nickname to make Changkyun smile before pressing their lips together again, trying to have him feel as comfortable as possible and it seems to work for a minute before Changkyun breaks the kiss again.

“You know…” He mumbles, hands moving between them so he can play with the collar of his shirt and Kihyun waits patiently, moving onto his side to rest on his elbow so he can rub at the younger’s tummy with his other hand, letting him gather whatever thoughts he’s trying to put together. “When I said I need to feel the whole emotional connection thing with someone before wanting to have sex with them?” He sort of trails off and Kihyun hums, Changkyun’s eyes shifting to his before going back to his fingers on his neck. “Well, I’ve never felt close enough to anyone before. It never felt right. Not like with you.” He finishes, cheeks ablaze and it takes Kihyun a second for the words to sink in and – _oh_.

“So you’ve never..?” he trails off and Changkyun shakes his head, lower lip caught between his teeth, ears turning red too and Kihyun takes in a short breath before smiling at him. “That’s okay, we’ll just go with whatever you want.” He reassures and Changkyun looks suddenly so relieved that Kihyun can’t help but wonder what reaction he expected to get.

“Well…Now I want less clothes on both of us.” He says bluntly, Kihyun letting out a bark of a laugh at the sudden change.

Moving back, both of them fumbles with their clothes because apparently, it’s way better to wiggle around on the small bed instead of actually standing up – but Changkyun is all giggles and cute blush so Kihyun guesses it _is_ better.

Seeing Changkyun hesitates when he gets to his underwear, Kihyun reaches for his hands and pulls him into his lap again, deciding that they can go from there together. Changkyun smiles at him a little more than bashful before kissing him. Letting his fingers run up his spine, Kihyun can feel Changkyun’s back curve, chest pressing against his and there’s just so much _heat_. Letting his hands fall to Changkyun’s thighs, Kihyun takes his time rubbing them before inching higher until he can rest them on his ass and pull him flush against him. Changkyun gasps against his mouth, his kisses turning somewhat more desperate as he instinctively rolls his hips forward for more friction.

Once again moving his kisses to the younger’s neck, Kihyun feels himself throb at the noises the younger makes, at all the thoughts swimming through his mind, the realization that something new is about to happen settling heavy in the pit of his stomach when he feels the vibration of Changkyun’s appreciative hum against his lips. Squeezing the flesh underneath his hands, Kihyun moves back to kiss Changkyun again before pressing their foreheads together.

“I want to touch you, can I touch you?” He whispers, Kihyun looking back at him cheeks red and lips barely parted as he nods.

“Yes please.” Changkyun answers, quickly licking his lips and ducking his head to press against the crook of his neck, arms moving to circle his shoulders.

Kihyun moves a hand between their bodies, palm slowly kneading his crotch over his underwear just to test the waters and make sure Changkyun really is okay with being touched – when the only response he gets is a soft moan and a kiss to his neck, Kihyun deems it safe to push his hand under the waistband. Collecting precome with his fingers, Kihyun wraps them around Changkyun’s cock and slowly moves his hand, the short, shuddering breath falling into his ear making him feel even hotter but it’s when the younger starts moving up into his fist and barely brushing against his own cock that Kihyun presses a few kisses to Changkyun’s shoulder to catch his attention.

“Baby can I…can I try something?” He asks, Changkyun moving his head back to look at him curiously through the obvious need on his face.

“Yes?” He breathes and Kihyun kisses him again just because his lips look so puffy and red and so inviting before he moves his hand to pull the elastic of his own boxers and wrap his fingers around both of their cocks, giving them a slow stroke.

“Oh... _oh_.” Changkyun gasps, arms tightening a little around his neck, blunt nails leaving tiny crescents on his back.

“This okay?” Kihyun asks into his ear, swallowing thickly at how good it feels for him too.

“Yeah it’s…” Changkyun trails off, flush going down to his neck, lips caught between his teeth as he looks down. “It’s just really hot.” He laughs breathily, the sound low and going straight through Kihyun’s body as he smiles back at him before moving his hand again, tightening his fist slightly.

Changkyun’s mouth slightly hangs open, short little breaths and moans leaving him, nails digging more into his shoulders and Kihyun lets his lips move over the smooth skin in front of him, sucking and biting at his boyfriend’s chest and collar bones, fist still moving a steady, faster rhythm until he can feel the younger’s body start to shake.

“H-hold on.” Changkyun suddenly stutters, wetting his lips quickly and letting out a soft laugh when Kihyun looks at him with a mixture of confusion and worry. “I’m too close already.” He admits and Kihyun chuckles, letting go of their cocks so he can wrap his arms around his waist instead and change their position so Changkyun is on his back, head resting on his pillow.

Kihyun smiles, thinking Changkyun looks so pretty like this, all flushed and willing, faint red marks already appearing on his chest and warm brown eyes still looking so full of affection even through the lust. Moving between his legs, Kihyun holds his weight onto his forearms and kisses him again, just slow soft presses of lips, enjoying the whine sounding at the back of Changkyun’s throat when he sucks on his lower lip.

“Do you think you’re good?” Kihyun asks after a few minutes, dropping short little pecks on his lips and Changkyun nods.

“Yeah thanks, I just needed a little break.” He mutters, all coy and pretty, fingertips playing at the back of his neck and Kihyun smiles, brushing their noses together, kissing him again a little deeper before slowly moving over to his neck and down his chest, giving Changkyun the chance to stop him if he’s not comfortable – but he doesn’t.

Instead, he closes his eyes, pushing his fingers into his hair and Kihyun feels encouraged by the quiet, pleased noises and the hitch in his breath when he reaches a nipple and lets his teeth graze over it. Moving back to the center of his chest, Kihyun tries not to laugh at the little huff Changkyun gives him at the teasing and slithers down his body – by the time he reaches his belly button, Changkyun is already panting, cheeks flushed and lips red-bitten.

“Can I take these off?” He asks, toying with the waistband of his underwear, the fabric having fall back into place when he laid him down and Changkyun takes a second to nod, opening his eyes to look down at him – not quite apprehensive but definitely studying his movements.

Kihyun moves slowly because it’s the first time since they started this that he seems to hesitate even for just a short moment and Kihyun isn’t sure if he’s just shy and nervous or actually became reluctant.

“You’re so perfect, Beautiful.” He whispers, pressing a kiss to his thigh and Changkyun squirms a little but there’s still a hint of that happy smile at the compliment that Kihyun loves so much.

“Stop.” He whines but Kihyun can’t really help it, he really looks so pretty to him, tan skin all bare, cock red and leaking, hands fisting in the sheets when Kihyun moves his lips up his inner thigh to the juncture of his hip.

Changkyun sucks in a sharp breath and moves one of his hands to clutch at his shoulder when Kihyun presses his mouth against his shaft, purposely letting his tongue barely brush the skin.

“Wait I’m –” Changkyun starts, swallowing thickly and Kihyun looks up to take in his reaction, still hovering there because the hand on his shoulder isn’t pushing him away or anything – until Changkyun suddenly twists onto his side to reach for the little nook between his bed and the wall before handing him something and lying back down. “I’m plenty hard already, you should prep me instead.” He mutters and Kihyun halts for a second, realizing what Changkyun shoved in his hand as a bottle of lube.

“Are you sure?” He asks, just to be certain and Changkyun flashes him a tiny but genuine dimpled smile.

“I want to.” He replies quietly, reaching down to play with his bangs and Kihyun is the one to clear his throat, heart beating a tad faster at the thought.

“Alright.” He says, getting comfortable on his stomach, gently tapping at the inside of Changkyun’s knees. “But you need to spread them a bit more for me.” He adds. “And hand me that extra pillow please.” He mutters as an afterthought and Changkyun gives him a little confused look before handing it to him.

“What…” He trails off and Kihyun chuckles at how cute he still looks in this situation.

“Lift your hips up, it’ll be easier like this.” He explains, pushing the pillow under him and Changkyun hums.

“Right – yeah.” He mutters, wiggling a little to get more comfortable.

Kihyun takes his time rubbing the lube between his fingers to warm it up a little and he looks up when he starts pushing the first one in, looking for any hint of discomfort but Changkyun has his eyes, dark and wet, trained on him as he pushes his hips down, gasp getting stuck in his throat and Kihyun swallows thickly because this is probably the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

“You can uh…you can use two.” Changkyun mutters after a quite short moment and Kihyun frowns a little, concerns on the tip of his tongue before the younger continues. “I do this a lot.” He adds, cheeks turning redder and Kihyun blinks for a second, the image vivid in his mind.

“Fuck – okay, yeah.” He stutters, pulling his finger out to push two back in and he almost moans outright at how it feels.

“That’s good.” Changkyun breathes, closing his eyes for a moment when he crooks his fingers.

Kihyun moves his head to bite and suck at the inside of Changkyun’s thigh, pleased by the shivers and soft moans everything earns him. Especially when he moves up to the juncture of his hip and tracing a pattern with his tongue, making sure to avoid his cock. Changkyun whines, hips moving down on his fingers faster as he reaches a hand down to grab onto Kihyun’s shoulder.

“Come here.” He gasps and Kihyun obeys, slowly making his way up, fingers still moving steadily and before he can say anything, Changkyun crashes their mouth together.

Kihyun groans when Changkyun pulls him down harder against him and he can feel just how feverish his skin feels and how his hands are moving a tad more desperately than before – he wants nothing more than to get out of his own underwear.

“I want you to fuck me.” Changkyun mumbles against his mouth and Kihyun stops for a moment - _Jesus_.

“Are you sure?” He asks because two fingers seem like a little for proper fucking but Changkyun bites his lip, eyes casting away for a second before he looks back at him.

“I uh…I’ve got a few toys. I love to feel the stretch at first.” He admits and Kihyun’s mouth dries just at the thought, imagines of his boyfriend pleasuring himself flooding his mind before he nods quickly.

“Okay – yeah – you got a condom?” He asks with the tiny bit of sense he still has and Changkyun reaches for the same place he got the lube, handing it to him.

Kihyun carefully pulls his fingers out and quickly gets out of his boxers before kneeling back on the bed, sitting back on his heels, feeling a little ego boost at the way Changkyun is looking at him but he falters slightly when Changkyun sits up and utters a few more words.

“I kind of want to suck you off too.” He says and Kihyun’s mouth goes slack as he tries to not think too much about how his boyfriend definitely has an oral fixation thing.

“We’ll have plenty of time to try whatever you want.” He smiles, regaining the little composure he still can, leaving out the part where he knows he wouldn’t be able to last through both.

“Wait, can I…do it for you?” Changkyun asks suddenly, grabbing his hand when he’s about to open the wrapper and Kihyun nods probably too quickly to hide his eagerness.

Changkyun swiftly wets his lips, sitting up some more and reaches for the condom, avoiding eye contact by leaning in close and pressing his forehead against Kihyun’s chest as he rolls it down. Kihyun’s breath hitches at the touch and he’s reminded of how much he ignored himself until now – especially when Changkyun squeezes a few drops of lube and moves his hand over him a few times – the relieved moan leaving him on its own.

Kihyun reaches a hand up to lift Changkyun’s head and kiss him hard as he pushes him back down on the bed, his legs easily spreading to make room for him.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” He still asks despite Changkyun’s willingness having shown not setback.

“Yes.” Changkyun replies immediately. “I want this. I want you.” He smiles and that’s all the confirmation Kihyun needs, a warm feeling spreading through his chest.

Moving back a little, Kihyun holds himself at the base, feeling Changkyun’s fingers tightening on his arms as he slowly but steadily pushes in. Kihyun takes a second to curse quietly at how tight and warm it feels and he only realizes he’s holding his breath once he’s all the way in. Releasing it in a slow exhale, Kihyun looks down at Changkyun’s face and he stares for a moment because he looks so beautiful – brows slightly furrowed, eyes closed with lashes fanned prettily at the top of pink cheeks, lips parted in a silent moan and a faint sheen of sweat forming down his neck and chest.

“Tell me when you’re ready.” He whispers, staying still mostly for himself too and Changkyun blinks at him, moving his hands up to push them in his hair and bring him closer.

“Come here.” He requests, voice a tad higher than usual as he pulls him in for a kiss and Kihyun immediately complies, resting his forearms on each side of Changkyun’s head and kissing him hard.

Kihyun only breaks away with a gasp when Changkyun rolls his hip tentatively, sending a spark of pleasure down his spine and feeling like he’s pulling him even deeper.

“This feels so...different than toys.” Changkyun declares, hands moving down his back, after giving a second roll of hips and Kihyun laughs a little strangled.

“Good different I hope.” He says and Changkyun nods, sucking in a short breath.

“You can move.” He says and Kihyun wastes no time to set up a slow rhythm because it was taking all of the strength he had to stay still and he buries his face in Changkyun’s neck, pushing his arms under his shoulders, one hand supporting the back of his head to hold him close as he moves.

“You feel so good Baby.” Kihyun whispers, mouth working over the patch of Changkyun’s neck his mouth falls onto and moving a little faster, spurred on by the sounds falling against his ear and feeling how hard Changkyun’s cock is between their bodies.

“Harder.” Changkyun whines, short nails scraping against his back and Kihyun obeys, hips snapping faster than before and he’s rewarded by a loud moan – he always had a feeling the younger would be vocal but he didn’t expect to react so much to it.

Kihyun can feel heat and pleasure starting to coil in the pit of his stomach a lot sooner than he’d like to but, judging from how increasingly desperate Changkyun’s voice sounds and how he can feel him throbbing against his stomach, he’s not too worried about it.

“I’m really close.” Changkyun gasps a moment later as if confirming his thoughts and Kihyun nods against his neck, trying to move back a little to touch him but Changkyun clutches onto his back tighter so he stays there, moving one of his hands down to push on the back of Changkyun’s thigh for longer, harder strokes.

Kihyun tries to fend off his orgasm for as long as he can but the slight change in position has Changkyun sounding louder and mumbling a few things Kihyun doesn’t quite catch before he goes silent and tightens repeatedly around his cock, shooting between their stomachs with a loud whine – he follows right after, burying himself deep and emptying himself in the condom with a broken moan.

Trying to catch his breath with his nose still pushed in the crook of Changkyun’s neck, Kihyun can feel his arm falling asleep under his shoulders but Changkyun is still clinging to his back, his breath still fluttering shakily against his skin so Kihyun holds him for a while longer.

“You okay?” He whispers into his ear after a moment, moving his hand still holding onto Changkyun’s thigh up to his head so he can stroke his hair.

“Yeah I –” Changkyun croaks, clearing his throat. “This felt more intense than I thought it would.” He lets out a breathless laugh, fingers finally losing their hold on his back to soothe up and down instead and Kihyun joins in, pulling his head back to get a look at his face.

“I’m flattered then.” He chuckles quietly, pressing a soft kiss to Changkyun’s lips and deciding right then that the afterglow makes him look even softer than usual.

“Okay, not that I don’t like having you like this but my leg is cramping real bad.” Changkyun grunts after a minute and Kihyun chuckles, rolling off of him and taking the opportunity to get rid of the condom and lob it into the trash.

“We should probably wash up too.” He yawns, sitting up and looking down on the floor at the heap of clothes for his boxers to get to the showers but Changkyun whines quietly.

“Can’t we just get cleaned up for now and get to the showers in the morning?” He asks still splayed on the bed.

“Sure.” Kihyun smiles, admiring how pretty his boyfriend looks like this, all sated and naked, splotches of red marring his skin and a streak of white still clinging to his stomach – he knows it won’t be long before he realizes and gets shy at being stared at.

“Do you have any morning classes?” Changkyun asks once they’re both cleaned up and back on his bed snuggled under the covers.

“Yeah, an 8am one.” Kihyun mutters and Changkyun makes a disgusted noise as he curls up more against him, squishing his cheek against his chest.

“Nooo.” He whines and Kihyun can’t help but grin at how cute he’s being, dropping a kiss to the top of his head.

“Considering you took a nap I’m guessing you won’t be able to sleep any time soon so I might be back before you wake up.” He says and Changkyun snorts.

“You know damn well the second your alarm goes off I’ll be awake.” He says knowingly and Kihyun laughs.

“Would you rather I go back to spend the night in my room?” He asks and Changkyun huffs as if only the thought of it offends him.

“I’ll gladly accept the ungodly wake up if I can have this for now.” He says, snuggling up closer to him and bringing a leg up over Kihyun’s thigh as if proving his point.

“Alright but don’t get mad when you have to wake me up because I sleep like a log.” He says and Changkyun lifts his head for a second to squint at him.

“Don’t lie, I know you’re as much of a light sleeper as me.” He shoots back and Kihyun grins. “You’re lucky I like you a whole lot.” He adds and Kihyun’s smile only grows as he brings a hand up to Changkyun’s jaw and gently pulls him into a kiss.

“I really am.” He says and he can see the corner of Changkyun’s mouth twitching into a smile before he settles back against his chest and Kihyun think it’ll be totally worth it to have him push him out of his bed in a few hours.


End file.
